


The Birthday Game

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year again when Peter - with help from El - tries to come up with the perfect birthday present for Neal AND to keep it a secret. Of course, Neal wouldn't be Neal if he didn't treat the "secret" part as a challenge :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Game

**Author's Note:**

> The shopping mall in the pic is Brookfield Place and it's a thing of beauty :D Had some yummy lunch there and it gave us some shelter from the insane heat outside, hee :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/a3uu1mknto4d4by/mall.png?dl=0)  



End file.
